Magical Unicorn Coord
Magical Unicorn Coord is worn by Himawari Natsuki. This coord is from the brand Decora Fairy. Coord Highlight Appearance Top A pastel pink tank-top with three ruffled layers on top of the chest that come in sky blue, pale purple, and pastel yellow. On the bottom of the skirt are two layers of frilly trim, one is sky blue and the other is pale orange. On the front of the chest is a winking pale pink horse with a sky blue horn, a long flowing mane of lavender, pale yellow, and pearled-pink with stars strewn through it. Small pastel pink and white angel wings are sewn onto the back of the shirt. The three layered ruffled sleeves attached to the shirt are sky blue, pale purple, and pastel yellow. Comes with pearl chains wrapping around the arm; one is pearled-pink and white, while the other is sky blue and pale yellow. They attach to each pale lavender sleeve attached to the wrist. On the top and bottom are two trims of ruffles; the top has pearled-pink and sky blue, while the bottom has pale yellow and pale purple. Matching stars are sewn onto each sleeve, along with a light pink bow. Around the neck is a two layered pearl chain to match the pearls on each arm. On the left side is a single, chibified pastel pink-white wing with three ruffled layers attached to it that come in pastel yellow, pale purple, and sky blue. Bottoms A fluffy, puffy pair of pale lavender pumpkin pants. Connected to it are four, slightly pleated layers of skirting in a diagonal pattern. The band is pastel yellow, while the top skirt layer is light pink with glitter applied and two pearl chains, one being white and frosted-pink, while the other is sky blue and pastel yellow. Attached to the chains is a white circle with pink writing. A piece of pearled-pink frill material circles the badge with two pearl chains hanging from the bottom. The second layer of skirt is sky blue, while the third is pale purple and the fourth is pale yellow. Behind the skirt, the layers are in an alternate layer and hang like a cape with flower-shaped holes cut out. Each cuff is a hot pink strip with two frills attached to it, one pastel yellow, the second pale purple. Pinned to the right of the band is a light pink and lilac star with an lilac, pale purple, and sky blue trail behind it. Shoes Fluffy cream boots with a white and pastel pink unicorn head making up the heel. So far up the boot is a frilly, sparkling indigo bow with a light purple star in the middle. Comes with glittering pale lilac stockings with thick fluffy cuffs. Two frills circle each leg, the right has sky blue and pastel pink, while the left has pastel purple and pale yellow. Stars of indigo, pastel blue, pastel purple, pastel pink, and light yellow are randomly printed on each stocking. Trivia *This coord is based on the Starlight Unicorn Coord from Dreaming Girl. Category:Pop Coord Category:Decora Fairy Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Coord Category:PriPara: Magical Fashion